memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter Three/Fixing situation with Worf
In the Captain's office John is looking out in space as he sees the Ninth fleet around the station, when Typhuss walked into his office and wants to ask him about Worf. So how is Worf doing after Jadzia's death says Typhuss as he looks at John. John turns to him. He's been in his quarters for most of the time and then out in the Defiant he snapped at my daughter for no reason because she said that guard duty is far from the frontlines of the war and then snapped at Nog for agreeing with her, and he's not been at his post for the last few months and well I feel like I've lost another friend in Worf I don't have that much experience with Klingons when they lost a love one he wasn't like this when Alexander's mother passed he nearly lost his career killing Duras John says as he looks at Typhuss as he sits in the chair behind the desk. Typhuss sits at the chair in front of the desk. He's hurting right now, he lost Jadzia the love of his life says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then Kelly walks into her father's office. Dad I figured out why Worf's been moping around about Jadzia's death according to this if the love of a Klingon warrior wasn't killed in battle, their soul would never reach the afterlife he's moping because her death had no meaning so in order for her to move on the warrior which is Worf would have to fight a glorious battle to grant her entrance into Sto'vo'kor Kelly says as she looks at her father and uncle. Typhuss looks at her and then at the padd and then confirms it. She's right says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at them. So all we've got to do is find a glorious battle John says as he looks at Commander Halliwell and Ensign Martin. Typhuss looks at him and explains he had a vision. What was the vision about was it about the war being won on our side? John asked as he looked at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. No, I saw a woman's face in the sand on a planet, I have to find the Orb of the Emissary that will bring the Prophets back says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Did you know the person? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. No I didn't says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Well as long as you're here the pile of Pah'wraith worshippers might die down John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Oh, I see says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. They've been gathering at the Bajoran temple since the wormhole was sealed by the Pah'wraith that inhabited Dukat John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Have they become dangerous Captain? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. I don't know they've seem to be just chanting or something so far it's kinda of distracting to the Bajoran temple people John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then the doors chimed. Come Captain Martin says as he looks at the doors. Kira walks in with a padd and slams it on the table. Why didn't you tell me that the Romulans would install defense platforms on the moon? Kira asked as she looks at John. Typhuss is confused. Why would they do that without telling the Bajorans says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. John looks at them. Ops have Senator Cretak come to my office Captain Martin says to the com. Cretak walks into the office and looks at Colonel Kira, Commander Halliwell, and Captain Martin. You've asked to see me Captain? Cretak says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Why are there defensive platforms around a Bajoran moon? Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She looks at him. We have to defend the hospital Cretak says as she looks at them. Commander Halliwell looks at her. Its not your moon, you just can't put defense platforms there and you don't have permission from the Bajorans says Typhuss as he looks at Senator Cretak. She looks at him. We have to defend our hospital against any Dominion assault Senator Cretak says and she leaves the Captain's office. Typhuss looks at both Kira and John. We can't let Senator Cretak get away with this, she can't do this says Typhuss as he looks at Kira and John.